1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a pressing device for pressing lithium batteries in an electronic device and, in particular, to a pressing device for pressing lithium batteries with different thickness.
2. Related Art
In general, providing power for an electronic device to operate is a very common technique. Such power can be provided in a wired way or a wireless way. The most commonly seen wireless way of providing power is using batteries. There are many types of batteries, and the lithium battery is the most popular one. When an electronic device uses lithium batteries, a pressing device is often used to press the lithium batteries in the electronic device. However, when one replaces the lithium batteries with thinner ones, the original pressing device may not be able to function properly. Therefore, additional devices have to be used in order to press the new thinner lithium batteries. This will increase the cost.